Imaging devices are used to form images, such as text and graphics, onto media, such as paper. One type of imaging device employs a photoconductive surface that is selectively charged or discharged in correspondence with an image to be formed on media by the imaging device. The charge pattern on the photoconductive surface is developed with a colorant like toner, which adheres to the photoconductor where the photoconductor has been selectively charged or discharged to form a developed image. The developed image is transferred to the media and permanently affixed to the media to form the image on the media. Examples of such types of imaging devices include laser printing devices and light-emitting diode (LED) printing devices.